charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Angel of Destiny
Guardian of the Grand Design, the Angel of Destiny is an ethereal, omnipotent cosmic being charged with protecting the destinies of all living beings. Athough there are multiple Angels of Destiny, all bestowed with the responsibility of overseeing the destiny of every single living creature, the species can simply be referred to as in the singular sense. : In the Hierarchy of Magic, an Angel of Destiny is the highest ranking magical being in existence that determines the future and what will be for all creatures big and small and prevents any unnatural disturbance to the Grand Design. All beings from the Elders to the Avatars and back to The Triad have a destiny set forth by the Angel - a destiny to faulter, a destiny to prevail or a destiny to be vanquished, whatever Destiny sets forth, is what Destiny will get. Quick Facts A male Angel of Destiny appeared to the Charmed Ones in 2002, his biographical information is as follows: Gender: Male Hair Color: Grey Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: White Reason for Appearance: To offer the Charmed Ones a new destiny Later on in the Charmed Ones lives, a second Angel of Destiny appeared in 2005, this Angel's information is as follows: Gender: Female Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: Black Reason for Appearance: Summoned by Piper to learn why the Angel of Death was assigned to claim Leo's soul; appeared to return Leo; Phoebe's Wedding Powers The Angel of Destiny's powers hold few limits, aside from not being able to help those existing outside of space and time, the Angel possesses the power to: *Stop the hands of time *Fold the fabric of time in order to accelerate, reverse or travel through it *Foresee future events *Bend the fabric of reality, molding it however necessary : In addition they are immortal beings immune to magical powers and can read thoughts, teleport via sparkling and have an enhanced ability of Sensing. The Angel Offers the Charmed Ones a New Destiny In 2002, almost a year after the death of Charmed One Prue Halliwell and discovery of Paige Matthews' Charmed status, the Angel of Destiny offered Piper, Phoebe and Paige a new destiny that would allow them to relinquish the Power of Three and become regular humans once again, life as they knew it would return to what it was before being Charmed. : Piper and Phoebe were interested in the new destiny, but Paige was hesitant because she had just come into the craft and hadn't had a chance to have a full experience a Wiccan life. The Angel suggested they take time to discuss his offer because it would only be offered to them once and he sparkled away. : After he left, an FBI agent, known as Jackman, approached the sisters and requested their help in capturing a Witch Hunter but little did the sisters know, Jackman was really the Witch Hunter and the woman he was after was a young female witch that Jackman wanted to burn at the stake. Before it was too late, the Charmed Ones discovered Jackman was the hunter and saved the young woman. After this incident, the sisters rediscovered their fondness for the Craft and when the Angel returned, they refuted his offer. The Angel then sparkled away but not before he revealed to the sisters that Piper was pregnant. Leo's Destiny and the Angel of Death In 2005, the Angel of Death appeared to Piper in order to give her time to say goodbye to her husband, Leo Wyatt, who was set to die soon. Piper was distraught by the revelation and cast a spell in order to protect her husband that caused every man in San Francisco to take on Leo's appearance. However, the attempt to protect Leo failed and the Angel of Death located him and although the Angel sympathized for Leo and his family, Destiny had to have its way, a truck then struck the vehicle Leo was in, severely wounding him. : The Charmed Ones discovered that there had to be a supernatural explanation for what was going on and discovered that there was something questionable about the man driving the truck that crashed into Leo. Demanding to find out what was going on, Piper called on the Angel of Death who revealed to her that he was not the one to be talking to about the situation, she needed to ask a higher power. : Piper then summoned both an Elder and an Avatar and questioned them profusely about what was going on. The two beings informed Piper they were not behind what was going on and that she should seek an explanation from a higher power, the Angel of Destiny. Piper summoned the Angel of Destiny, who was a female rather than a male like the one the sisters had previously encountered, and she was displeased that the Elder and the Avatar told Piper to summon her. : The Angel revealed that Leo had to be taken away from Piper and her sisters in order to give them the motivation they needed to triumph in one last battle between Good and Evil that was on the horizon, stating that the loss of Leo would give them the emotional desire and ammunition to fight with everything they had in the battle. : At the same time this occurred, Billie Jenkins and Phoebe encountered a Demonic Bounty Hunter known as Burke who cryogenically froze his victims in order to preserve them as his trophies. Billie was questioning the hunter about the kidnapping and location of her sister Christy, and although he had information about the young woman, Phoebe suggested that they allow Burke to freeze Leo in a container and the Angel could take him away that way and only return him when the battle concluded. Billie was torn by this but she allowed the sisters and the Angel to go forth with the plan. : The Angel and the sisters made an agreement with Burke that if he does this for them, they will grant him immunity; Burke went forth with freezing Leo in his cryogenic container after Piper said her tearful goodbye to him. The Angel assured that Leo would be returned after the battle and sparkled away with Leo in the container. The Battle Concludes? After realizing that their enemy in the final battle would be Billie and Christy, the Charmed Ones concluded that they must invoke the Hollow in order to defeat the two sisters. But Billie and Christy invoked the Hollow as well and when they confronted each other, it ended in disaster; Halliwell Manor ended up blowing up from the energy created by the interaction between the two opponents powers. This explosion resulted in the death of Phoebe, Paige and Christy. : When Piper emerged from the rubble she found Phoebe's lifeless body, the Angel of Destiny appeared with Leo and Leo went over to Piper. The Angel expressed sadness and disappointment telling Piper this was not the ending she had expected, she then sparkled away. : Piper realized that they must go back in time and requested that Coop, Phoebe's boyfriend, help them through the use of his ring. After Piper and Leo went back in time, the Angel of Destiny returned and took Leo away once again, promising to return him when the battle concluded. With the help of her mother and grandmother, Piper was able to intervene in the battle between Billie and Christy and Past Piper, Phoebe and Paige preventing the explosion from happening. The sisters convinced Billie that Christy was the evil one and they successfully destroyed the woman along with Dumain. : After Christy's destruction, the Angel of Destiny appeared and returned Leo to Piper telling her and her sisters, that this is the way the battle was supposed to conclude all along. The Angel smiled and vanished. Phoebe's Wedding In a glimpse into the future, the same Angel of Destiny that allowed Leo to live presided over the wedding of Phoebe Halliwell and her lover Coop, a Cupid, where Piper, Paige and Leo were all present as well. Category: Charmed Universe Category: Cosmic Beings Category: Season 4 Category: Season 8